Split Screen Sadness
by BeautifulJune10
Summary: COMPLETE! Lemme know if you guys want another! When Lily's best friend comes back home from the states she will have an effect on two of the guys and when Ray and Lily finally hook up, what will happen to the lonely one?
1. Default Chapter

"I'm question mark and I'm wondering.. How do you know when you're an outcast? And how can you change."  
  
It was a normal afternoon for the gang of Radio Free Roscoe. It had been a long day for Travis, and his friends weren't helping.  
  
"You don't know" Smog piped in "You just are... and no you cant change." "Why not?" Shady Lane gave him hope. "Because people like that. they don't realize that they can change, so therefore they wont." "But others see them as losers." Pronto, always blunt. " 'Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it' -Confucius." And smog went off air. He had always wanted to finish the show but the others never really gave him the chance.  
  
"Good show guys." Robbie had said. He stood up and slipped his backpack over his shoulders. Ray did the same and the boys left.  
  
"Sorry Travis, Id love to sick around but I'm going to get Megan from the airport." "Oh right, she is flying in tonight huh?" His friend smiled. "Yeah, were going to have fun, you guys are going to love her." "Does she know about the show?" "Yeah, but I hope that's ok. I never really expected her to come back home. Plus this experience is way too cool just to keep it between ourselves." Travis laughed. "Very true. Well, maybe she can help out somehow." "She has great music taste, and she likes to operate things, she can give you a hand." He laughed again. "Yeah, maybe." "Anyways, We'll see you tomorrow?" "Always do." And he watched his friend leave. Travis was new to Roscoe and was having a hard time fitting in. He had met some really cool people so far though. Robbie McGrath. He was a cool guy with an awesome hair style. Robbie had a theory that he had learned from his grandfather. That time passage was the only thing that was certain and that everything else must be questioned. So he questioned all, and Travis admired this. Ray Brenan. Ray wanted to make everyone around him smile, and didn't mind making himself look stupid to do it. Ray loved his school, and loved his friends, even though sometimes he made Travis feel unwelcome. And Lily Randall. Lily was the kind of girl who you just wanted to hug. She loved what she was interested in and when she loved it, she loved it. She was always writing songs, which Travis also admired. Travis was the type of guy who was always looking for his inner peace and who was into his own things, and he liked that Lily had her own thing that she shared, but was truly something private and that came from her soul. Question Mark, Pronto, Shady Lane and Smog. smart dog... best of both worlds.  
  
Travis walked up to Robbie and Ray the next day at school who seemed to be debating about something. He wasn't even going to ask. He opened his lockers listing to his friends bicker and just laughed to himself. He pulled out his chemistry book and the latest book he had found on Chinese enlightenments.  
  
"Hey guys." He heard Lily say as he was still gathering his things. "This is Megan." Travis looked and they immediately locked eyes. 


	2. Know Me

After the show, the 5 of them hung out in the studio, the guys getting to know their new friend. Ray and Lily fooled around in the back while Robbie gave Megan a lecture.  
  
"No one can find out who runs this radio station, and if anyone questions you, you don't know a thing." He explained.  
  
"Well, don't people recognize your voice?"  
  
"No, Travis built this voice synthesizer thing and it changes them, only slightly."  
  
"You built it?" she asked him, interested.  
  
"Yeah." he said. He wanted to tell her about the rest of the stuff but didn't want to brag.  
  
"Anyways." Robbie said changing the subject.  
  
For the next hour, Ray and Lily remained playing stupid games and teasing each other while Robbie and Travis talked to Megan. She was an outgoing girl, and the boys could already tell how passionate she was about things. She had been born in California and moved to Canada with her mom after her parents divorced when she was three. Her and Lily had met at a daycare center, where their mothers had became friends, so they spent a lot of time together. Megan then went back to the states to visit with her brother, and only ended up staying for a few years. Her brother had recently gotten married and she felt out of place and decided to come back home to her mom.  
  
After Robbie and Ray had realized they had a project due the next day and left, Travis, Lily and Megan remained in the studio. They sat on the couch while Lily sat in her chair strumming on her guitar.  
  
"Hey Lil.. do you remember when we were about 5 and we started our band?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh no. don't start."  
  
"We had those Play-Skool fake instrument things," she began to explain to Travis, "and  
  
Lily played a guitar which, she was horrible at and left me to the drums and the flute."  
  
He laughed "a flute? What do you need that for?"  
  
"It was the only other Play-Skool instrument they had."  
  
Soon it was only Megan and Travis. They remained sitting on the couch talking about her.  
  
"So, tell me about you." she said.  
  
"I don't talk about me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. its usually pointless."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"My dad works for this company, but no one really knows what they do."  
  
She smiled. "Like, the CIA?"  
  
He kind of laughed. "No. not like the CIA. Anyways, I have to move around a lot and, every time I get close to someone, he pulls me away."  
  
"How does your mom deal?"  
  
He waited before he answered and sighed. "She doesn't"  
  
"Divorced?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
She stopped, looked at him and realized he was trying hard to keep in his feelings.  
  
"I'm. sorry." She managed.  
  
"Me too." He stood and walked to his booth but stood outside of it looking through the glass on the inside. He desperately wanted to talk to her but didn't know how. She waited.  
  
"Sorry." he finally said.  
  
"No, . its my fault."  
  
"You didn't know."  
  
"True, you have a problem talking to people?"  
  
"I have a problem opening up to people. I don't like to expose my wounds and experience it all over again, and for what? You know? No, you don't how could you?"  
  
"I've left friends behind too. I do know what it feels like."  
  
"But you left them by choice. I mean I'm sure you didn't want to but you left Lily because you wanted to be with your brother, no one made you leave."  
  
"But still, I left her and I know what it feels like."  
  
He nodded and sat back down next to her. "Yeah. sorry I just get, frustrated."  
  
She smiled. "No more I'm sorrys ok?"  
  
He smiled back. 


	3. Dont walk away

The group was hanging out at lunch sitting on their usual steps. Ray was messing around with Lily who was growing quite annoyed while Robbie was finishing up a last minuet Spanish assignment. Megan was watching Ray and Lily, waiting for Lily to snap and Travis was watching Megan.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Crap." Robbie said, "I'm screwed. Ill get there early to finish up, I'll see you guys at the studio."  
  
Ray offered to walk Lily to class. She rolled her eyes but agreed and they got up and left.  
  
"What is the deal with them?" Megan asked Travis, standing.  
  
He stood up after her. "He'll kill me if she finds out."  
  
She held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."  
  
He smiled. "Ray likes her, but he doesn't think his feelings are right because they're such good friends." He shrugged. "Walk you to class?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they began to walk to class, there was an awkward silence. She smiled. "Something's up?"  
  
"You want to talk? Today. after the show?"  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah its just. after we talked last night, I just feel like.."  
  
"You can trust me?"  
  
"Like I need to talk to someone now."  
  
"Sure. after the show."  
  
"Thanks" he said and they walked to class.  
  
After the show Travis asked the rest of them if he could be alone with Megan. Ray gladly obliged knowing he could spend more time with Lily by offering to take her home, but she seemed more interested what was happening between her two friends, so did Robbie.  
  
"Why?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Cause we have some things to talk about." Travis replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to leave."  
  
"Robbie, please, this is important to me."  
  
"Travis, its ok we can talk later." Megan had said.  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to argue with Robbie knowing he would only loose. He replied to this by picking up his things and leaving the studio, half expecting Megan would follow, half hoping.  
  
When she didn't he had given up. He began to think, about things he didn't want to. He had never gotten attached to anyone for this very reason, out of fear that he would be rejected, or have to leave them. Megan he thought was different, he thought she actually understood him, or at least he wanted her too. He wanted her to care about him. He knew the rest of the group cared about him to a certain extent, but he was still the new guy and felt that they would ditch him for the others without a second thought. Megan was now the new addition to the group and wanted to fit in, and he figured, since she knew Lily she was looking for acceptance from another one of the members of the group and it was the first time that anyone had ever turned to Travis.  
  
After about 20 minuets of sitting by himself at a bench in the park Travis stood up. He turned to walk home to find Megan standing there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Why are you here?" he said walking away from her.  
  
"Because, you wanted to talk and I figured it didn't matter where we were, so I came to find you." She explained, catching up to him.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No, now your trying to push me away. You already let me in, Travis."  
  
"And it was a mistake." He said, already regretting it. He wanted to take it back and tell her he didn't mean it.  
  
"You don't mean that" she said, and he stopped and smiled. "You want someone to talk to and I'm here."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
  
And he kissed her. 


	4. Apart and Together

She stood there. Not knowing what to do, and neither did he. He pulled away from her slowly, and looked at her.  
  
"Travis." she started.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I-."  
  
"Its ok." she said.  
  
"No, its not I was out of line. I should go."  
  
She stood there. She knew he needed her, but she wasn't sure in what way. He started to walk away desperately wanting her to stop him, but she didn't. He gave up realizing it wasn't going to happen and slowly walked home, as she headed back to the studio.  
  
She walked in to find Robbie still sitting in his seat, looking though some CDs.  
  
"Back so soon?" he asked her.  
  
She sat down in Lily's chair and sighed, as he looked up at her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He. nothing I don't want to say anything and then have him." she paused looking for the word.  
  
"Freak?"  
  
She smiled, "you know him well."  
  
"None of us really know him. He's never talked about his family, or his life before Roscoe except 'back in London I used to do this.' you know?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
They sat there for the next hour, more or less, listing to music and talking.  
  
In the mean time, Ray and Lily walked home. She was carrying her guitar, lightly singing the new Paper Moon song, and he was trying to think of something mature to say to her. She looked at him and could tell he was thinking about something and laughed. He looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, you just look so.. Intense."  
  
He wasn't sure what she meant but he smiled. She smiled back, but there was more behind the smile.  
  
Lately, Lily could tell that Ray had really been putting in a lot of effort into their friendship, but she brushed it off as not just her, but everyone. She liked all the attention she was getting from Ray though.  
  
"So." Ray began, "I was thinking, the 5 of us should do something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Me, you, Megan, Travis and Robbie."  
  
"I know who you mean, Ray. But do what?"  
  
"I don't know, something cool."  
  
She laughed. "Great plan, ill let the others know."  
  
"No, Lil, I'm serious."  
  
She let her smile fade and was sincere for Ray. She watched him as sat in the park trying to think of something.  
  
"We should take Megan camping, you know, by the little park by the observation deck?"  
  
He kind of smiled. Partly because he wanted to come up with the idea. Partly because Lily had come up with it.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
She smiled, causing him to smile. "Thanks." 


	5. Im sorry

The following week, the group sat together at lunch on their usual steps discussing their camping trip tonight. Things were still weird between Travis and Megan who had not spent too much time talking to Travis, but instead to Robbie. It was starting to annoy Travis a little bit and he couldn't understand why. He didn't want Megan as a girlfriend, but just as a friend cause he knew he could talk to her.  
  
Ray was excited cause this meant spending the whole night with Lily.  
  
So they sat. Ray talking to Lily, trying to make her laugh coming up with a plan in his head and Megan laughing with Robbie, Travis with his face in a book. Normally, Travis could listen to his friends talk and read about his idol at the same time, but listing to her laugh with him was driving him crazy, and the fact that it was driving him crazy, was making him even crazier.  
  
The bell rang and after a few minuets Lily and Megan got up to walk to history.  
  
"Oh. damn." Lily said.  
  
"What?" Megan asked?  
  
"I forgot my book in my locker, I have to go get it."  
  
Ray perked up. "Ill walk you." He offered, "My class is over there anyways."  
  
She looked at Megan who nodded. "Cool, thanks." And she walked off with Ray.  
  
Megan looked at the guys. "Well, Ill see you guys after school?"  
  
Robbie nodded and smiled. "Definitely, are you coming to the show?"  
  
"Yeah, I still have some stuff to talk to Lily about."  
  
"Ok, bye" he said to her, and walked away.  
  
She remained there looking at Travis.  
  
"Ill walk you." He offered. His class was the opposite way, but he wanted to patch things up between the two of them.  
  
"No its ok, really." She began to walk slowly, just incase he wanted to walk with her.  
  
Which he did, walking next to her "I'm sorry."  
  
"Travis, you have to stop saying that."  
  
"I can't stand that things are weird between us, I want so much to talk to someone."  
  
"And I told you I was here for you."  
  
"And I took advantage of that, I just-"  
  
"Travis!" she stopped. He had been driving her insane with his sad looks and saying sorry. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He looked at her. He read her eyes and could tell she was annoyed. He shook his head, hurt. "Nothing." He responded as the final bell rang and turned and walked to class.  
  
She simply sighed to herself and walked into her classroom.  
  
After the show, Megan and Lily walked home together. They had grown up close together, and Megan's mom still lived in the same place close to Lily when she was a kid. They were talking about the night they had planned a head of them.  
  
"So. what's the deal with you and Ray?" Megan asked.  
  
"Um, me and Ray? How about you and Travis?"  
  
Megan sighed. "Nothing is going on between you and Travis. How did you get that in your head?"  
  
"He's been talking to Ray about you a lot, I guess. Ray told me. He feels bad for um, kissing you?"  
  
She sighed again.  
  
Lily smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. "Cause he's your friend?"  
  
"So are you. So. do you like him?"  
  
"He's cool, Lil, really he is... I just. he's."  
  
Lily waited.  
  
"He's been driving me crazy about it. He won't stop giving me desperate looks and saying sorry. He needs someone and I told him I was here for him and he wont. accept it, I guess."  
  
"Listen, Travis is a great guy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt anything. And he wont because he's been hurt so many times before and he knows what its like and he doesn't want that anymore."  
  
"He just wont let me in and-."  
  
Lily cut her off. "It's driving you crazy. I know, you've always worried about people and wanted them to talk to you, and its great because he sees that. So just let him say he's sorry and get it over with."  
  
Megan half laughed and explained to her what had happened between them today after lunch.  
  
"Well, just talk to him tonight."  
  
"Yeah. So about you and Ray.." 


	6. Camping

The group met at Mickey's around 5:30. Robbie and Ray had been at the campsite near the observation deck, in the park, early to set up the tents. Megan and Lily still had some things to talk about, and Travis wanted to check tonight forecast, which turned out to be perfect for stargazing. Plus, Ray still wanted to talk to his 'wingman' about what to do with Lily.  
  
"You really think I should ask her out?" Ray asked, still worried, while he and Robbie waited.  
  
Robbie sighed. "Ray, what do you want?"  
  
"I want her"  
  
"Listen Ray, you've definitely put a lot of effort into becoming more mature for her."  
  
Ray laughed. "Like the frog?"  
  
"And when I explained it to her...?"  
  
". She loved it." He finally answered.  
  
Robbie smiled. "When the moment comes, you'll know. And if you let it pass, it wont come again."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Travis."  
  
"Yeah, well."  
  
"Who needs to take some of his own advice" Ray said finishing his thought.  
  
"What?" Robbie asked.  
  
Ray and Travis had become closer lately, mainly because of Megan. Lily now had a female friend to hang out with and needed a break from the guys. And, Travis was starting to get it bad for her, although he refused to admit it. But, he figured since Ray was in love with Lily, he could help him out. And Ray knew Travis had some good advice to give so he figured Travis could help him out. "Its so hard though" Ray had told Travis. "Anything worth doing, is difficult." Travis had simply replied.  
  
"Oh, common." Ray said. "He's got it bad for Megan."  
  
Robbie looked away. "I. hadn't noticed."  
  
Ray kept his eyes on his best friend. "Are you jealous?" he asked.  
  
Robbie waited before he answered. "No." He said truthfully.  
  
Ray remained staring at him.  
  
"Seriously, Ray. It has nothing to do with Megan. She's got a lot to say, she's smart, she's beautiful-"  
  
"You like her" Ray said, cutting him off.  
  
"-And Travis deserves someone like her." He said finishing.  
  
Robbie had though a lot about this and he didn't like Megan. He knew she made Travis happy and, just like Ray and Lily; he wouldn't take that away from his friend. But lately, Robbie thought, his friends were giving into the stereotypical high school act. Ray, he knew he'd pretty much lost after his Cougar Radio stunt. But Travis, he though would never give in.  
  
"Swami here just needs to figure out what he wants to do about her." Ray said as Travis walked up.  
  
Travis rolled his eyes at the swami.  
  
Robbie noticed Travis' telescope. "How's the forecast" he asked.  
  
"Perfect" Travis replied. He wanted to spend the night watching the stars with Megan. After today in the hallway he'd be surprised if she even showed up.  
  
"You ok?" Robbie asked. He knew something was bothering his friend.  
  
Travis moved his head. Not really nodding but not really shaking it. "Uh." he said. He wanted to tell them, but refused to give in. "Yeah." He finally finished.  
  
"Hey." Lily said as the girls walked up. Lily was carrying her guitar in addition to some snacks and her bag.  
  
Ray offered to take something from her.  
  
Travis kept his eyes down and smiled when he noticed the book Megan was holding.  
  
"You're into astronomy?"  
  
"I love it. I lived so close to the city I never really got to see the stars." She answered Robbie.  
  
He smiled. "Well tonight should be perfect." Robbie responded.  
  
(AN: just incase you didn't catch that, Robbie is the one who asked if she liked ast.)  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
Later, sometime after sunset, the group had settled down from messing around and laughing. It was warm out. Robbie was sitting in the hammock he and Ray had set up earlier. Robbie was working on a comic strip he decided to create based on their RFR alter egos. He though he and Travis could make some pretty cool RFR flyers to hang up at school, now that Travis had found the smiley face stamp.  
  
Ray sat with Lily. She was lightly strumming something on an acoustic guitar and Ray was making up lyrics to go along, making both Robbie and Lily laugh. Megan emerged from her and Lily's tent after changing out of her clothes. She was now wearing a pair of blue doctors scrubs pants and a matching blue halter-top with white stripes. She slipped on her flip-flops.  
  
After short directions from Lily, Megan reached into the cooler and grabbed two Starbucks coffees and then a blanket and climbed up to the observation deck. 


	7. Hookups and Lonelyness

AN: Hey I just wanted to let yall know that this chapter might be really long. As I type this to you I'm still not finished writing it and its already 3 pages according to word.  
  
ALSO! I'm totally stoked right now cause the new RFR was just on, although I was sort of pissed the Ray and Lily only kissed to get rid of Veronica. And how annoying was she?  
  
And I'm glad there was no Travis Audrey action, sorry to all the fans of those two. I do not like it. I find Audrey. I don't know. annoying I guess, she reminds me of Judy. oh well.  
  
Oh and thanks for all the positive feedback. But Id like to know, is anyone a Megan and Travis fan because I find myself writing about them, and then I think "these people don't care, they just want lily and ray!" lol anyway. drop me a note and let me know. Thanks! _________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray had stopped singing and looked at Robbie who gave him a nod of approval.  
  
'Great' ray thought. 'Thanks a lot McGrath.'  
  
Ray sat there for the next few minuets, with Robbie periodically looking up at him from his cartoon. He finally got fed up with waiting for Ray to make his move and stood up off of the hammock. Lily continued to play and looked up at Robbie.  
  
"I am going to see what's going on at the café." Robbie said.  
  
"Maybe you'll see Kim there." Ray said jokingly. Robbie had told him the story this morning.  
  
Robbie smiled sarcastically. He looked at Lily, "you want anything?" he asked.  
  
"No, thanks" she replied and watched her friend walk away.  
  
Lily remained playing her guitar as Ray got up and sat on the hammock and watched her. He wanted her so much. He couldn't quite tell if he was in love with her though. When he wasn't around he wasn't quite the same. He was happier when he was around her that was for sure. And he did love her, they'd been friends since they were two. But he didn't know if he was in love with her.  
  
"Ray?" Lily asked, noticing that he was thinking about something.  
  
"Hm?" he said snapping out of it.  
  
She smiled. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Travis?" Megan asked as she climbed up to the observation deck.  
  
He looked over at her surprised. He was setting up his telescope in front of a seat, which resembled a porch swing. He smiled.  
  
She held up the blanket in one hand and the coffee in other. "Though you might want some company." She said.  
  
"Definitely." He said offering her a seat. She walked over and sat down wrapping the blanket around her but leaving some for him and handed him the coffee.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"No problem." She said as she opened hers. "So?"  
  
He looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Well, I've been debating about what to do tonight with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, after today, at school, I felt horrible, Travis"  
  
He sat down next to her. "Yeah, me too."  
  
She looked at him and he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I half expected you to say I'm sorry." She said joking.  
  
"I thought id change the pace."  
  
"So. what can we see out here?" she asked looking up.  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
"Mars."  
  
He laughed. "Well, number one it's not currently in sync with earth's orbit. Meaning."  
  
"It's not close enough, which doesn't make it bright which means I can't see it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I know things, I just don't know when or what is in orbit."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"What about the Gemini?"  
  
"Are you a Gemini?"  
  
"Yes" she said proudly.  
  
"I can try to find it for you, but we might be a few months early."  
  
While Travis got a few things in view of the telescope for Megan, she watched him. She hadn't decided how she felt about him yet. But then she though, if you have to decide how you feel about someone then you don't really feel anything, if that makes sense. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to be needed. And not just to be needed, she wanted to be needed by him. She watched him and sighed.  
  
After he set it up and she was looking at things he though about her. He liked her as a friend, or so he thought. He often found himself thinking about her and not being able to concentrate on whatever he seemed to be doing when she was around. This was weird for Travis. He had never felt this way about anyone mainly because he didn't know how, or he didn't let anyone in. he had stayed in Roscoe for a while though, so maybe this would work out for the best.  
  
Ray and Lily walked up the bank by the pond. It was a large pond and it looked gorgeous with the current Christmas decorations the park had set up on the trees. Ray was trying to act cool and Lily knew something was up with him.  
  
"This is nice." Ray commented. Lily had noticed the changes in her friend. She liked it but part of her was missing the old Ray. She still wanted to punch him when he said something stupid, or roll her eyes at his stupid jokes but she hadn't found herself doing that lately.  
  
"Yeah." was all she could come up with to say.  
  
"Lily. I really ant to tell you something but I'm scared to death."  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"I hope so." He said with his eyes still on the water. "Lily, for a while now, I've. been trying to tell you that."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, as he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
He smiled, trying to be confident and handed her a rose.  
  
She smiled. "Ray! What is this for?  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Travis and Megan were now lying on the ground on the blanket looking up at the stars. They're heads were next to each other but they were lying in opposite directions.  
  
"Why'd you leave Roscoe?" he asked her.  
  
"The states just seemed, so fun. Plus, my brother is my whole life. And my mom and I weren't getting along at the time so I followed him."  
  
"Why is he your life?"  
  
She paused before she answered. "My brother is the only male in my life who I have ever trusted, or done anything for. And I know in a heartbeat he'd gladly give me his life. He loves me, and annoys me when I want him to and steps back when I don't."  
  
He smiled. "I wish I had that."  
  
"An older brother?"  
  
"Or a younger sister, it sucks being an only child"  
  
"It also must suck moving around a lot"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. He looked back at her, and then away not trusting his lips.  
  
"For once, I just want to have my room in my house and have my school and my friends."  
  
"Tell me about your mom." She asked, testing his trust in her.  
  
He faintly smiled. "She was amazing. She was always worried about me. Whenever I would go out in the cold I had to have a jacket. Or if I was fixing a broken machine, she was always close by, or cutting me carrots."  
  
Megan smiled. "So you wouldn't get shocked?"  
  
He nodded. "She's kind of like your brother. My life."  
  
"Travis.." She said still looking at him.  
  
He looked at her and they kissed.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him.  
  
He stood silent. He had just told his best friend that he loved her. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Ray." she said.  
  
He didn't think this would be good but he stood there, proud. He smiled. "Yeah. I like you Lily."  
  
She didn't know what to do. "Ok." was all she managed.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued walked back to the campsite with her. There was silence but it was a good silence. For some reason Lily didn't mind the fact of what Ray had just told her. In fact, she almost had been expecting it. She liked Ray too, but was unsure of what she wanted from him.  
  
Travis quickly sat up, as did Megan, shortly after him.  
  
"I-."  
  
"Just don't say you're sorry."  
  
"I'm not sorry." He said. "But I'm." he stopped.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, should we get back down?"  
  
She looked at his watch and nodded. He could tell she was disappointed.  
  
He slowly leaned his forehead against hers and lightly kissed her again. "I need this." He whispered.  
  
She nodded and followed him back down to the campsite.  
  
Robbie returned to see that none of his friends had. He sighed. "Alone again, next thing you know, they wont be showing up to the show." He sat back down on the hammock holding his hot chocolate he had gotten from the café. He slowly drank it thinking to himself. He slowly shook his head and finished his chocolate as Ray and Lily approached.  
  
Lily was laughing, with Ray telling her the jokes.  
  
"Hey." Robbie welcomed them.  
  
"Hey." Ray said.  
  
"Where were you two?"  
  
"We went on a walk."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
Lily smiled. Ray had a look on his face that told Robbie he took one step too far.  
  
"It went.. Well" Lily said.  
  
Robbie smiled.  
  
"Where's Strong?" Ray asked sitting down.  
  
"Somewhere with Megan I'm guessing." Robbie replied.  
  
"Actually, right here." Travis said as he walked up.  
  
"Hey Swami."  
  
"Ray, how many times?"  
  
Ray shrugged and reached over and grabbed some chips.  
  
"So, where were you two?" Lily asked Megan.  
  
"We were up at the observation deck."  
  
"Yeah? Is it nice?"  
  
Megan smiled. "It was gorgeous."  
  
Travis watched her and smiled to himself and Robbie caught this.  
  
"So now that Ray and Lily are. what? Almost a couple?"  
  
Ray blushed and Lily smiled biting her lower lip. Megan looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Lily returned this with an ill tell you later look.  
  
Robbie finished, "What's the deal with you two?"  
  
Megan looked at Travis who looked back at her and couldn't stop his smile.  
  
"Well that answerers that question." Lily said.  
  
Robbie sighed. 


	8. Its Officall

AN: Ok the last chapter was long and you are probably waiting to get to the climax of the story, and because I am dying to write it, I'm going to skip forward a bit. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Within the next following weeks, things were different within the group. They were still the same friends and were still able to have lunch and talk and laugh, but things were different.  
  
Travis and Megan was officially a couple. They would spend time after the show together in the studio. Megan loved the relationship she had with Travis. He was smart and always had something to say. Their conversations were endless.  
  
Travis loved her. With his other friends: he knew he could talk to them but never would. But with Megan, he knew he could talk to her and he did. She always listened and always said something to make him feel better. But their relationship was scaring him. He had never been this close to anyone after his mom died and he didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
Ray and Lily had also become closer, but nothing major had happened between them yet. They also had been hanging out more and talking a lot more. They hadn't kissed yet, mainly because they were such good friends and were scared to loose that.  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what's your favorite song and why?" he asked on a Friday afternoon.  
  
"Easy" Pronto said, and began to think about it.  
  
The group laughed. "What about you smog?"  
  
" 'Stand By Me' by Ben E. King."  
  
"Whoa, dude, didn't see that coming." Pronto said expecting him to say some foreign song.  
  
"Why?" Question Mark asked.  
  
"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little."  
  
"Passion?" Robbie asked Megan. This was her alter- ego when she filled in for Lily.  
  
"There's too many." she responded.  
  
"Try us"  
  
"Well. Ok. 1) Drops of Jupiter, by Train. 2) Wonderful, by Everclear. 3) And Anything by the Goo Goo Dolls."  
  
Travis watched her taking note of these songs.  
  
After the show Ray picked up his stuff.  
  
"Off so soon?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told Lily Id meet her after her guitar lesson for pizza. You guys want to come?"  
  
Megan smiled. "Is this a date?"  
  
"Uh, no its pizza with my friend."  
  
"And the girl your in love with." Travis added.  
  
Robbie laughed. And Ray smiled "Later." He said and left.  
  
Megan spun in Lily's chair and looked at Travis. "Got to work." He said to his girlfriend.  
  
"On what?" she whined.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
She sighed. "Ok.. Later?"  
  
"Maybe, Ill call ok?"  
  
She nodded and got up, and looked at Robbie. "Off to Mickey's?"  
  
"As always." He replied and the two took off.  
  
Later into the night, Travis had tried Megan's house again and she still wasn't answering. He decided he'd take a trip down to Mickey's just incase she was still there. When he got there sure enough she was there. She was lying on the couch with a coffee close by and her computer in her lap. She had her headphones on and obviously had not seen him yet. He stared at her for a second and smiled. He was definitely falling in love with her. She closed her eyes.  
  
He walked over to her and lightly kissed her. She opened her eyes as he pulled away from her and she smiled. She took off her headphones and licked her lips. He kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good, did you finish what you were working on?"  
  
"Yeah. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Well Robbie went home around 7ish and I walked him and stopped off to get my computer and then I came back."  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
"No ones home. Why?" she smiled. "Want to come over?"  
  
"I don't know is that safe?"  
  
"Well no my house is contaminated from the nuclear spill, of course it's safe."  
  
"Funny."  
  
She smirked. Megan sat up and closed her computer.  
  
Dinner was going well, and Lily seemed more nervous than Ray and he noticed this.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm. fine." She said and flashed a fake smile.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Lil, you and I have been friends since we were two. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Ray, this is so, weird."  
  
"What us?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want to stop?"  
  
"No, that's what scares me."  
  
He smiled. "Why are you scared?"  
  
"Because, like you said, we've been friends since we were two. I cant stand to loose that."  
  
"Listen, either were meant to be friends or were meant to be together."  
  
She smiled. "Still Ray-."  
  
And he cut her off with a kiss. 


	9. Seperate Ways

Megan opened the door to her house and set her computer down near the stairs. She turned on some lights.  
  
"Hello?" she called into the house not expecting an answer. She walked into the living room and turned on those lights as well. Travis followed her. She turned and he continued walking and stopped as soon as he saw her. They were standing close together. He looked at her and she looked back, waiting for him to make his move.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't care. What do you want to do?"  
  
Travis raised his eyebrow.  
  
A few hours later the two of them were lying on the floor of Megan's living room, with the main menu from the "To Kill A Mockingbird." DVD playing. Megan slightly sat up propping herself up on her elbows. Travis sat up and turned off the TV and on the stereo. The Paper Moon cd was currently playing. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You definitely are Lily's friend."  
  
She laughed. "I have some music from the states if you want to play that."  
  
He shook his head and lay back down next to her. She looked at him. He leaned over and kissed her. She slowly laid back down on the floor as he rose slightly leaning over her not breaking the kiss. She set her hand on his neck. He gently pulled away from her and looked at her.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
This took her back. "Travis."  
  
"I know, it's soon, and this is a huge step for me but, it feels right."  
  
She nodded and lifted her head to kiss him again. And the two got lost inside each other.  
  
"Ray." lily said when he pulled away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"No. don't be." She smiled.  
  
"You want to go home?" he said leaving money on the table.  
  
She smiled. "Sure." And she stood up and the two left together.  
  
As they walked home they talked about nothing really important. As they were walking Ray smoothly slipped his hand inside of Lily's and she smiled, noticing this. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder, so it was comfortable and he moved his hand up around her waist. Lily was happy, and not just cause she had someone. This person was important to her and not just as a boyfriend. At this moment she suddenly knew that no matter what her and Ray would always be there for each other. She closed her eyes not worried about where she was walking.  
  
When they finally arrived at her house, she stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "This evening was. grand."  
  
He laughed. "Yes it was my lady." And he kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled, still looking at him. He looked up at her and they're eyes locked. He slowly leaned and softly kissed her on the lips. She loved the taste of him, and the softness of his lips. She smiled into the kiss as it ended.  
  
"Ill talk to you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely" she replied and went up the steps to her house.  
  
Robbie sat alone in his room. He was writing in a notebook.  
  
Travis loves Megan. I am happy for him but I hate that he's given into this. I know that sounds stupid, and it is given but. I don't know. I want it, you know? I'm glad Ray and Lily is finally together though. He deserves it after everything she's put him though. And ever since that night at the park I think I've started to have something for Megan. It might just be jealousy that everyone is parried up but, its not. I love to spend time with her cause we always laugh. I would never do anything to jeopardize her relationship, or mine, with Travis. I just don't want things to change. Ray, Lily and I have been friends since kindergarten and Travis and Megan becoming friends with us was a good thing too, not really a change though. But what is going on between them now? They're falling in love? Please, were juniors in high school! We don't know what love is. At least I don't. Maybe I should call Kim back, but I wont because I'm not desperate. Or am I?  
  
The next morning Lily woke up in smiles. She got up before her alarm, which was strange on a Saturday morning. She turned it off so it wouldn't sound and stood up out of bed. It was 9:00. She got up and decided to call Megan.  
  
Megan was wide-awake. She was in her bed looking out the window at the gray clouds. She had been up all night and had watched the stars fall and the sunrise. She picked up the phone on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, her voice somewhat quiet.  
  
"Hey" her best friend said.  
  
"Lily. how was your date with Ray?"  
  
"It was amazing, Meg. he kissed me."  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes. "Did he?"  
  
"Yeah and we walked home and. it was great."  
  
"Good, Lil. You two need to be together."  
  
She laughed. "Why because were destined or because yall are sick of us?"  
  
"Both."  
  
She laughed again. "So how was your night?"  
  
"Well." Megan said as she looked over at her boyfriend sleeping next to her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Megan."  
  
She bit her lower lip, and smiled. "Travis. spent the night."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"Is that horrible?"  
  
"Meg that's.."  
  
"He told me he loved me."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"How do you feel when you're with Ray?"  
  
Lily smiled and Megan knew this.  
  
"Exactly." Megan said. 


	10. Whats Wrong

AN: I know this chi is sort of short but it didn't fit with 9 and it doesn't fit with 11 Cause. well you'll see.  
  
The following day it had cleared up a bit from the bad weather they had been having in Roscoe. Megan was dying for it to snow, cause she never had that in the states. The sunny day wasn't helping her hopes. Ray and Lily had decided to go ice-skating today. They were sitting near the fireplace in the café drinking hot chocolate. Ray was goofing off making Lily laugh, as usual. Robbie had just gotten out of bed after he received a call from Travis. Travis had told him everything that had happened from last night with Megan to the news he herd this morning. Robbie gave his friend some reassuring advice, but knew it was no help at all. He couldn't change the situation for his friend, even though he wanted to.  
  
Megan's phone rang. She reached over from her computer in the den and turned down her John Mayer cd. "Hello?"  
  
"Megs." Travis said with a distressed sound to his voice.  
  
"Travis? What's wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
She paused for a second considering what he needed to talk about. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"No" he said starting to get a strange sound to his voice. It was a mix between him being mad, frustrated and wanting to cry.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"The park."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there." She said and hung up. She turned off the cd and got up and walked to her bedroom. She pulled on a sweatshirt to match her favorite warm up pants she was wearing. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed out the door. She walked to the park, worried about her boyfriend.  
  
Ray and Lily left the skating rink after they got the call from Robbie. They too had no clue what was going on but knew it involved Travis. Robbie didn't seem too worried though but warned them that they might want to go to the studio where Travis said he would be after he talked to Megan. Robbie sat in the tech booth trying to figure out how to start the play list without broadcasting it on air. Lily and Ray walked in laughing. He looked up at them.  
  
"Hey." Lily said, taking off her coat. Ray did the same and sat down in his seat.  
  
"Hey, Lil, you know how to work this. Play some music the silence is killing me."  
  
She laughed. She walked into where he was sitting and pushed a few buttons on the console and got it to work.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks" and stood up and walked out after her. The two took their seats.  
  
"So what is this all about?" ray asked.  
  
"Travis wants to talk to us. He sounded crazy on the phone."  
  
"Did he tell you what its about?"  
  
Robbie nodded. "Its not my place to say though."  
  
"So where is he now?"  
  
"With Meg. He wants to tell her first. Can you believe the two of them?" Robbie asked Lily.  
  
She took a deep breath. She hadn't decided how she felt about it yet. "I don't know. He loves her, that's not deniable, but."  
  
Ray was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Robbie asked.  
  
Ray shook his head and looked at Lily a little hurt she didn't tell him.  
  
"Hey it was big news, sort of, not my place to say."  
  
Rays eyes got big as he figured it out.  
  
Robbie smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"So is that what's so important that he needs to talk to us about?"  
  
"No, its worse."  
  
Megan got to the park and sat down next to Travis. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He started.  
  
"Trav, what's wrong first?"  
  
"This is going to end." 


	11. Im leaving

"Travis." Megan said not understanding him. After last night was he really going to break up with her?  
  
"Its my dad." he said still staring out. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Is he ok? What happened?"  
  
"He got a call from work." He looked at her. "I'm leaving."  
  
Megan's heart dropped. She didn't know to believe it. She knew she had to but wouldn't let herself.  
  
"Where are you going?" she managed.  
  
"Huh, back to England."  
  
She said nothing and looked out straight.  
  
"Megan, please understand I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Roscoe or the show, you."  
  
"I know, Travis."  
  
He sighed. He didn't know what else to say to her. He did love her and wanted her to fight for him but that was just going to make it harder on him. He wanted her to accept this. Get mad at him, anything, just not to cry.  
  
"Its weird." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, everything just feels. weird"  
  
He looked at her. She slowly turned her head and looked at him and he could tell she was trying not to cry.  
  
"So much." he whispered and leaned over and lightly kissed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
And he just nodded. He got up and she watched him. He offered his hand. She took it and the two walked to the station.  
  
The three sat in silence.  
  
"It can't be that bad, right?" lily asked.  
  
Robbie just gave her a look.  
  
Ray just wanted this to be over so he and Lily could hang out afterwards, this gave him an excuse.  
  
Megan and Travis walked in he had a distressed look on his face and her eyes were puffy and gave Lily a desperate look. Lily went to get up, but Megan shook her head to tell her to let it go. Megan walked over and sat in the extra seat between that of Robbie's and Ray's.  
  
Travis also sat down. Lily had asked what was going on and he proceeded to explain to his friends what he had just explained to his girlfriend. No one knew what to say, including Travis. He hated his father for this. He had finally settled down in a place that he loved. He made some amazing friends, and hell, even had some school spirit. He had been involved in something big (RFR), and had fallen in love.  
  
The group sat and talked. Their main concern was what they were going to do about the show. The entire show had started with Robbie and Travis. And without Travis' know- how they wouldn't even be broadcast. Travis wouldn't hear of it, he wanted his friends to continue to do this; it was something they all loved.  
  
"If you guys end it, I would feel like it was an end to our friendship almost. Something has to keep my memory, right?"  
  
"Travis." Lily said. "You'll always be our friend, just cause your in a different city doesn't change that."  
  
He sighed.  
  
The rest of the night the group lay around the radio station messing around and talking. Things were like they used to be. This made Robbie feel better. He wanted his friends to just be friends.  
  
Half way through the night Robbie, Lily and Megan sat at the table talking. Travis was attempting to teach Ray how to scratch a record. He glanced up at them and Megan was laughing. It was the first time he had seen her smile since the evening they had spent together. She felt him looking at her and tried to stop herself, but failed and looked back at him. He gave her a warm smile, a loving smile. She sighed and went back to the conversation but could no longer focus on what her friends were saying.  
  
She wanted to be with Travis. She didn't want to fight with him but at the same time she couldn't stand being around him. He was going to leave her and she refused to let herself accept that. It was easier for her not to talk to him, or look at him. Then spend the time she could with him.  
  
It was a little after 3 in the morning when Ray and Lily finally fell asleep on the couch together, their heads at opposite ends. Robbie had fallen asleep on the floor hours ago. Megan remained sitting at the table looking through some old CD's that Robbie had sucked out of Mickey's. She had her headphones on and occasionally would play one of the songs. Travis sat in his tech booth trying to figure out how he was going to explain how to work it to whoever was taking it over.  
  
He looked up at her and caught her wiping a tear. He flicked on his mic and lightly said hello, but this still made her jump. She didn't look at him but smiled. He grabbed a CD off of the board and walked out and sat down next to her. She unplugged her mic, turned down the song and the song played out loud.  
  
"Here." he said handing her the CD.  
  
She looked at it. "Travis, what is this?"  
  
"Play it."  
  
She sighed and played the CD. He watched her. She listened and closed her eyes as she began to realize what she was listing to and recalled their conversation on the radio show a few days ago.  
  
He had made her a mix, literally made her, by spinning the records, of all of her favorite songs she had talked about. He continued to watch her, as her eyes remained closed. She opened them to look at him and when she did, the tears fell. He pulled her into a hug and held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wiped her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"I love you too." She finally said. 


	12. Goodbye

"So, I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering. How are we ever going to survive without you Smog?" Robbie asked after they had tried to pull an all-nighter in the studio.  
  
Travis smiled. It was his last show. "I'm sure you'll find you way. "A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." -- Lao Tzu.""  
  
Robbie smiled. "Any last words?"  
  
Travis shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Ok, well this was a special request from a special friend for Smog on his last day." Lily played the song that Megan had asked her to play on air.  
  
Travis knew whom the song was from.  
  
People have the right to fly  
  
And will when it gets compromised  
  
Their hearts say 'move along'  
  
Their minds say 'gotcha heart'  
  
'Let's move it along'  
  
And airports see it all the time  
  
Where someone's last goodbye  
  
Blends in with someone's sigh  
  
Cause someone's coming home  
  
In hand a single rose  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
And I won't be the last  
  
No I won't be the last  
  
To love him  
  
You can find me  
  
If you ever want again  
  
I'll be around the bend  
  
I believe that my life's gonna see  
  
That the love I gave returned to me  
  
And the show ended. The group all looked at Travis who looked around the tech booth. This was the only home he had ever known. He had ever loved. And now he had to leave it. The same thoughts kept running through his head on how he had to leave these people. He knew it was over and he had just wanted to leave and now that it was his last day and he was finally leaving he couldn't stand it. After they had all said his final goodbyes to Travis and he had explained to Lily 100 times on how to work the board, Lily and Ray left to go out to a nice dinner he had promised her weeks ago.  
  
Robbie was still sitting in his seat. Travis sat down in Lily's. They looked at each other and slightly chuckled.  
  
"It's going to be strange without you, Strong."  
  
"You got used to me here, you'll get used to me gone."  
  
"But the effort to get used to you here was so much."  
  
Travis smiled a nervous smile. Robbie watched him. "Megan?" he asked.  
  
Travis nodded. "She's barley talked to me in a week, except last night."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, shortly, than opened them again. "We talked about me leaving, what was going to happen."  
  
"You broke up."  
  
Travis gave him one of those sarcastic smiles.  
  
Megan had walked into the studio energetically. When she saw Travis, however, it seemed to disappear.  
  
Robbie stood up, and Travis looked up at him. "Strong."  
  
Travis stood up. "McGrath."  
  
Robbie smiled and hugged his friend. "Keep in touch ok?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Robbie left and gave Megan an encouraging smile on his way out. And the two sat down.  
  
"The song." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat there in silence. Both trying to figure out something to say to the other to either ease the pain or start a fight.  
  
"How many times do you fall in love in your life?" she asked him.  
  
"You can fall in love as many times as you're willing. But you will only have one love, one amazing love who you'd do anything for, that feeling you only get around that person, that is something you only feel once, and that's if your lucky."  
  
She nodded. "Me too."  
  
He looked at his watch. 6:00. He sighed and she stood up and then he stood. She remained standing there waiting to see what he would do. He stood in front of her. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her quite out of the blue. She held onto the back of his head as if it was her life. She was 17 years old, a junior in high school. She couldn't possibly love this boy. Could she?  
  
When the kiss finally broke Travis picked up his bag and she sat down with her back to him. He looked at her and one look around the station and left. She closed her eyes at the sound of the closing door. 


	13. Split Screen Sadness

Split Screen Sadness  
  
And I don't know where you went when you left me but  
  
It says here in the water you must be gone by now  
  
I can tell some how  
  
One hand on the trigger of the telephone  
  
Wondering when the call comes  
  
You say it's all right  
  
You got your heart right  
  
Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
  
Wait on your porch til' you come back home  
  
Oh, right  
  
I can't find a flight  
  
We share the sadness  
  
The split screen sadness  
  
Two wrongs make it all alright tonight  
  
All you need is love, is a lie cause  
  
We had love but we still said goodbye  
  
Now we're tired, battered fighters  
  
And it stings when it's nobody's fault  
  
Cause there's nothin' to blame at the drop of your name  
  
It's only the air you took and the breath you left  
  
Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and  
  
Wait on your porch 'til you come back home  
  
Oh, right  
  
I can't find a flight  
  
So I'll check the weather wherever you are  
  
Cause I wanna know if you can see the stars tonight  
  
It might be my only right  
  
We share the sadness  
  
The split screen sadness  
  
We share the sadness  
  
Split screen sadness  
  
I called  
  
Because  
  
I just  
  
Need to feel you on the line  
  
Don't hang up this time  
  
And I know it was me who called it over but  
  
I still wish you'd fought me 'til your dying day  
  
Don't let me get away  
  
Cause I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me  
  
So I can say that this is the way that I used to be  
  
There's no substitute for time  
  
Or for the sadness  
  
Split Screen Sadness  
  
We share the sadness  
  
(John Mayer, Split Screen Sadness, Columbia Records 


End file.
